The Flower Boy Project
by PurplePiecesPerfection
Summary: Charlotte is a sarcastic tomboy who meets and befriends two very different boys. One of them is an arrogant, rich playboy, while the other is an impulsive, violent rebel. She decides to change them into nice flower boys, but complications arise when they both start falling for her...
1. Chapter 1

**hai guys, this is my first fanfic c: I actually wrote 11 chapters, but I'm not going to upload them all at once because I like to torture you guys. teehee. enjoy~**

Sunlight glistened through my window panes, hitting my face with bright, vibrant rays. I struggled to open my eyes and squinted towards my digital clock that read; 8:10 am. _Crap! Twenty minutes till' school! _I immediately jumped out from my messy bedsheets and brushed my teeth while brushing my tangled black hair. Multitasking is one of my specialties. I ran across the room to retrieve the first two articles of clothing I saw. Flinging them on, I risked a second to glance into the mirror; it was a waste, of course. I looked like a guy (as usual); ultra-short hair with long bangs that covered my eyes, large hazel 'pretty-boy' eyes, a gray pull-over hoodie with the words 'WHAT NOW?' scrawled onto it, and knee-length, ripped jeans that I cut off myself. Sighing, I sprinted downstairs and found a single piece of garlic bread made in my honor. "Thanks mom," I yelled sarcastically, before stuffing it in my mouth, grabbing my worn-out backpack and running across the street into Spirit High. It was my first day, sure, but I moved a lot, so I was used to the "hey new girl" stuff.

I opened the front door and glanced around, _this school looks like my old one. Great. _I walked down the hall and expected to see an office around the corner. There wasn't. I shrugged and walked up to a friendly-looking girl, "hi, um, I'm new. Do you mind telling me where the office is?" I asked nonchalantly. The girl looked at me blankly and pointed her index finger behind me. _Oh. _Then her blank stare turned into a half-smile and she replied, "yeah um, it's pretty hard to spot, isn't it? I'm Rosalya by the way. And you are-?"

"Charlotte." I said, not smiling back. I had no intention of becoming friends with this girl. Just then, the bell rang and we both ran our separate ways.

I reached the office and glanced around for the secretary. I must've looked confused, because an elderly lady came up to me and said, "excuse me, Miss-?"

"Swensen." I said noncommittally.

"Yes, Miss Swensen, may I ask who you're looking for?"

"The secretary."

"That's me, dear."

"Oh."

"Would you like help on anything? Class is starting."

"I'm new, so..."

"Of course, let me check your classes."

I gazed around the room as she shuffled her papers, trying to find the name 'Swensen'.

"What is your first name, dear?"

"Charlotte." I really hated how she called me 'dear'.

"Lovely. Here are your courses-" she handed me a lined piece of paper,

"would you like someone to show you around?"

"Um," I prodded over the question, "sure."

I waited impatiently as the secretary announced something over the PA (I wasn't really listening), and moments later a blond guy showed up. He smiled, and that was when I noticed how handsome he looked; long-ish hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes, dazzling green eyes, perfectly pursed lips that looked especially flattering when he smiled. "Hey there. I'm Drew, student body president."

"H-hi." I stuttered. It was the first time in my life that I didn't feel like replying a sarcastic remark.

"Don't be so nervous. Do I look _that _scary to you?" He winked, and I almost fainted on the spot.

"N-no."

"Enough chit-chat students," the secretary said sternly, "off with your tour."

I had a great urge to glare at her; I wanted to 'chit-chat' forever. But as soon as she closed the office door, Drew's smiled faded. He rolled his eyes,

"okay, I know you have a crush on me now, and that's expected, seeing how handsome I look, but I'm outta' your league, girl."

"... What?" I stared at him, stunned. _Was he acting just now, in front of the secretary?_

"You know why?" He continued, completely ignoring me, "because I'm not interested in tomboys like you. My style is blond girls with long legs and big busts. Guess you don't have any of that."

"Excuse me?" I yelled, and all the good thoughts I had about him just now, all disappeared; he was a perverted jerk. "Who said I was interested in you? You think I'd like a crappy jerk like you? Think again, bro. Tell me the answers when your IQ passes 69."

He stared at me, his eyes widened. _I guess no girl has ever insulted him before, _"Why would my IQ be 69?" he yelled, "I'm in grade 8, slut."

I noticed that he sucked at insults, "you don't say. And how can you call me a slut, when you just called me a tomboy? It makes no logical sense, idiot." And with that, I turned around and walked off.

As I was walking, I kind of regretted dissing him, because now I have no one to show me to class, _oh well. _Then I heard someone clapping, it was a spiky-haired guy, who I could tell was a bad boy. "Congrats on pissing off the 'prince' of Spirit High," he gave me a lopsided smile, "it was a good show."

"If it was that entertaining, why didn't you join the show itself?" I asked sarcastically.

"I piss him off daily, so it's nice to see someone else insult him for a change."

"You don't say. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, "I'm new, kay?"

"Kay. But I think you're pretty cool, so wanna ditch class with me?"

He didn't look like a rapist, so I replied, "aren't we doing it already?"

Spiky-haired guy gave me another lopsided smile, "cmon, I'll show you someplace cool."

He led me up to the roof of the school, which was apparently off-limits. From what I know, he stole a key from the teachers' lounge.

"Woah..." I breathed in the freshness of the air, "it's awesome up here."

"I know right," he replied, "I come up here a lot."

"With who?"

"Myself."

"So I'm your first guest?"

"You could say that."

**so... how do you like it so far? you'll find out who 'spiky-haired guy' is in chapter 3 ^^ and yes, Drew will become nicer(ish) later. reviews are appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hai again~ I only waited like 2 seconds before uploading this, because I really like this chapter c: yeah, I know it's short, but the next one is longer (I think). anyways, enjoy c:**

My mom totally freaked out when the school phoned her and told her that I didn't show up for any of my classes on my first day. I told her that it was no big deal; I'd just start a day late. But I still felt weird; it was the first time I had ditched class for a _guy. _Then I noticed that I never asked for spiky-haired guy's name. Oh well.

The second day at school was pretty bad; I woke up late (again) and didn't eat breakfast so I was hungry all day. When I entered the school, I saw Drew and he glared at me, then his friends came and wanted to beat me up but I was saved by the bell.

Somehow, I found my first period class- which was socials- and Drew was in it. _Damn. _Worst of all, I had to sit next to him because I arrived late and there were no more seats left. As I sat down, a bunch of girls started to glare and whisper about me, and Drew seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Now I will put you into groups and together you will research about the history of France. I expect 15 pages or more since this is a group project. There will be 5 people in each group," the teacher announced, and everyone groaned, "first group is... Drew, Rosalya, Cody, Charlotte and Marina."

I looked over at Drew in dismay, _I have to work with a guy I said had 69 IQ? Kill me now. _Actually, the two girls, Rosalya who I talked to before, and Marina, they were probably actually going to kill me, because idiotic Drew keeps smiling at me. I have a feeling he's doing it on purpose; he hates me so much.

"Um guys," said Cody, trying to make peace, "we should probably start..."

"Of course," replied Drew, smiling dazzling at me, while making the other girls insanely jealous.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "and Drew, stop being retarded. I don't like you."

He glared at me and mouthed "_you're dead"._

_ "Not yet. I'll kill you first." _I mouthed back. Then I looked away and pretended to be fascinated about the history of France.

"Okay everyone," called the teacher, after the period was over, "this is due tomorrow." Everyone gasped.

"But," I started, "how can we finish this in a day?"

"That's your problem, but I'll give you an idea; all group members can go to someone's house and finish it."

I looked at all my group members, "my house?" I suggested, but Cody shook his head, "I have tutor," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well okay, who else can come?"

"I can," said Drew, and I scowled.

"We'll come too," said Rosalya and Marina together, probably not wanting me and Drew alone together.

I flashed them a sarcastic smile, "great."

So after school, the three of them stalked me to my house.

"It's so small," complained Marina, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't say," I replied sarcastically, "it's not my fault I'm not rich snobs like you guys."

Drew gave me a universally known finger signal. I moved aside and it looked like he'd directed it to Marina. She screamed at him, "why are you sticking it at me? She's the-" and then came something R-rated.

"_Joke's on you." _I mouthed.

After a couple hours of researching, writing and glares, the idiots finally left, well, two of them did. Marina got an angry phone call from her mom, so she dragged Rosalya out to 'shopping', probably because she didn't want to look lame in front of Drew.

"So, why don't you leave too?" I suggested innocently to Drew.

"Oh, you want to do the work? I'll happily take the credit," he replied, smiling arrogantly.

I glared at him, "fine. Stay."

He did the research and I wrote the report. Not a very fair deal, but I took it, because it required minimal speaking.

"Charlotte," asked Drew suddenly.

"Yeah?" I said, not interested in what he wanted to say.

"Why are you so mean to Marina and Rosalya?"

"Why do you care? Oh right, because you know they both have a crush on you?"

That was what made him fall over laughing, "Rosalya? She's my sister!"

I felt myself turning red, "how was I supposed to know that?"

"Because you think I'm hot, so all girls must love me. Isn't that right?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"She seemed jealous when you smiled at me."

"Psh. That's only because she wants me to date Marina."

"Then why don't you?"

"She's ugly."

"That's nice."

"Actually, I dated her before, but I dumped her."

"Way to go, cassanova."

**soo. how do you like Drew now? he's way nicer now than in chapter one, so yeah. review for a hug and a cookie. wait, not cookies, chocolate is better. teehee c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**aishh I gave in T_T but it's the last one I'm uploading today c: so suffer. jkjk enjoyyy**

My history report actually turned out pretty good. And I started to think that Drew isn't such a bad person after all. The next few days passed uneventfully, although I didn't see spiky-haired guy at all. I had a feeling he didn't even bother showing up at school. Meh, like I cared.

"Okay class, please turn to page 42 in your textbooks. Today we will be learning about linear equations..." The math teacher droned on and on with no one listening; they were all passing notes or fiddling with their pencils. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a note from Drew: Hey Charlotte, it's Friday; want to come over to my house for a party? The whole grade is going, so you better come if you don't want to be a loner.

I turned around and looked at him, "_seriously?" _I mouthed, rolling my eyes.

"_Just giving you a heads up," _he mouthed back, sticking his tongue out. _Wow, how immature is this guy? _

So after school I decided to show up; I might meet some new people there. As soon as I walked inside, I was amazed; Drew's house is so big. Like a mansion, probably. He spotted me and walked over, "hey new girl, I guess you took my advice," he scoffed, trying to put his arm around me.

I pushed him away, "call me Charlotte for goodness sakes. And go flirt with someone else."

"Fine, whatever you say, _Charlotte._"

I walked in the opposite direction and saw a girl that looked as out of place as me. "I see you're having fun," I said sarcastically, trying to make conversation.

"I sure am," the girl replied back sarcastically.

"So, you go to Spirit High? I've never seen you around before."

"Same here. I'm Bella by the way."

"Charlotte. I'm new this term."

"Oh, cool. I don't usually come to these things, but I came anyways because Cody's here," she blushed a little.

"You like Cody?"

"Kinda."

"But I thought he had a girlfriend."

"I don't know. Anyways, why did you come?"

"The arrogant playboy 'gave me a heads up'."

"Huh? Are you talking about Drew?"

"Yeah. You told me that if I didn't come, I'd be a loner."

"Hah, I guess you listened."

Just then, spiky-haired guy walked in. I guess I must've been staring at him because Bella asked, "you know him?"

"Kind of," I replied, "we hung out before, but I don't know his name"

"Oh. He's Derek, the school rebel."

Before she could say more, Drew came up to us and said, "we're starting a game of Spin the Bottle. Want to join, loners?"

"I think I'll pass," said Bella, looking over at me.

"Yeah, same here. I'm not in the mood for being kissed by strangers," I joked.

"Aw come on," insisted Drew, "it'll be fun." And with that, he put his arm around both of us and dragged us to the game.

"They'll be playing," he announced.

I glared at him, "actually-"

"Hey Derek, will you be playing?" Called Drew, intentionally interrupting me.

Derek eyed me and said, "nah. Maybe some other time."

I got up, "yeah, same with me-"

"Sit down," hissed Drew, "you're embarrassing me."

"Who said I cared?" I hissed back.

"Shut up," he snapped. Looking over at everyone else, he grinned and said, "let's start." He spun the bottle and it landed in front of Bella.

"Hell no," yelled Bella, standing up.

"You can't quit!" Yelled a guy I didn't know.

"Yeah! Just let him kiss you! You're holding up the game," said another.

Her face turned red and she snapped, "whatever! I'm leaving."

Drew shrugged and said, "guess I'll go again." He spun the bottle and it landed on Marina. This time, he was the one who yelled, "hell no!"

The other people sighed, "fine. But rules are rules; you'll have to kiss two other girls instead."

"I choose," he paused, "Rosalya and Charlotte."

"What?" Screamed Rosalya, "gross! I'm your sister!"

Before he could reply, I yelled, "why me? You suck, you know that? I'm quitting." And with that, I walked out of his house. When I reached the yard, I heard footsteps behind me. _Did Drew follow me out? He didn't seem like the type to do that. _I turned around, expecting to see Drew's idiotic grin, but instead, Derek was there.

"Guess I wasn't who you expected," said Derek, flashing me a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I was expecting a ghost," I said sarcastically.

He laughed a little and replied, "Drew's the ghost, huh?"

"What? No, ghosts are cooler."

"Well I guess you've proven to everyone that you don't like him."

"Guess so. By the way, I don't see you at school these days; do you not bother showing up anymore?"

"I do show up; I just spend all my time up on the roof- you should join me sometime."

"Will do." I said, smiling.

Just then, Drew showed up. _Seems like he'd been watching us talk. Creeper._

"Having fun out here?" He asked sarcastically.

"Better than playing Spin the Bottle." I scoffed.

"Okay, okay, I know you don't have a crush on me, so stop being a b-" he said, "it's getting annoying."

"Really? But I was having so much fun." I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, stop."

"What will I get?"

"... The power of being student body vice president?"

Jackpot.

**yeahh I know the vice president thing is kinda random, but stay tuned! it'll turn into a plot. not very soon, but it will eventually c: review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay 2 reviews c: thanks guys~ so here's your reward XD Charlotte finally starts her 'project' c:**

** tennis: you're awesome too c; and here it is~!**

** juice king: love your name XD. and thanks ^^**

"So, is it a yes or no?" Prodded Drew.

"Yes," I said, dipping my head formally, much to Derek's amusement.

Derek laughed, "have fun," he said sarcastically, before walking back into Drew's house.

Drew put his arm around me, "I guess we'll have to work together a lot."

I pushed him away, "flirting is not included."

He sighed, "fine, but we have to go in play Spin the Bottle now."

"... Crap."

So we walked back in and joined the game. Cody spun it and got Bella. Bella blushed in pleasure and let him kiss her. She spun it and it landed on this guy I didn't know. She wrinkled her nose and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Then that guy spun it and got Rosalya. She reluctantly let him and spun the bottle. It landed on Derek. "Oh my gosh," squealed Rosalya. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Derek turned away slightly so she ended up kissing his hair, but that was good enough for her. Then Derek spun it and it landed in front on me. I looked at him wide-eyed.

He laughed, "you look so scared. Don't worry; I won't kiss your lips or anything. I'll let that special someone do that," he gave me a lopsided smile and walked over. I closed my eyes in spite of myself and he kissed my forehead lightly.

Then I heard a snap and turned around in horror; Drew had taken a picture of the kiss, "screw you!" I yelled.

Drew gave me a pained look, "aww, you totally ruined the moment. You guys looked cute. And anyways, you're supposed to be nice to me, or no vice president."

I grimaced then forced a fake smile, "ok fine. That... Wasn't really nice." I said with fake calm. _God, I hate this guy._

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all, "you guys just looked too cute. I wanted to save the moment."

I wanted to smack him, but Derek stopped me, "hey, that's not like you. I'm the violent one."

"Well people change, right?"

"Not you."

"That's supportive."

When I went home, I didn't think much about Derek's kiss. When I was younger, I always thought it was so cute the way guys kiss the girl's forehead. But when it actually happened to me, I was like "no big deal". Maybe that's how you're supposed to feel when a friend kisses you. But then I remembered freaking out when Drew was going to kiss me. _Psh, that's because he's not my friend. _

The next day, I went to school and as soon as I opened the door, I saw Derek beating up Drew. I rushed over and grabbed Derek's fist, "stop!" I yelled, "what are you doing?"

"This b- put the picture of the kiss on the school newsletter! The caption says 'the school rebel confesses his love to his crush; with a kiss! Looks like Spirit High is going to have one more couple this spring'." Yelled Derek.

"What?" I turned to Drew angrily, "why didn't you tell them it was because of a game of Spin the Bottle?"

Drew shrugged nonchalantly, "it'll be more popular if I didn't. And besides, girls like it when guys have this kind of gossip."

"Is that all you care about? Getting girlfriends and popularity? You're already a well-known cassanova and a student body president! What more do you want?"

"A lot more. I'm Drew; not some perfectly nice flower boy. That'll never change."

That sentence struck me like lightning. Suddenly, all my anger faded away as this new idea formed. I grinned, "but I can make both of you guys change."

Derek and Drew both looked at me, confused, "huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean," I said, explaining my plan, "I could start a project where I make you guys into decent, nice flower boys."

Drew raised his eyebrows, "aren't I decent already? I think I'm decent."

"Yeah, same here," said Derek.

I rolled my eyes, "no you're not. Drew, you're an arrogant playboy. And Derek, you're an impulsive rebel. With some work, you guys can become decent flower boys. Doesn't that sound good?"

"No," replied Derek bluntly.

"Wait a second," said Drew, "if we agree, can we fix you up too?"

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, if you're making us into decent flower boys, then why can't we make you into a hot girl?"

"I'm a girl already, in case you haven't noticed."

"Technically you are, but you sure don't look like one."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, look at yourself. You wear those baggy sweats and your hair is shorter than mine. Plus, you have this ugly temper."

I wanted to yell at him, but then I realized that it was true. I did act and look like a guy. "So what are you saying? That if I change you, you'll change me?"

"Exactly."

"Why am I getting no say in this?" Accused Derek, scowling at both of us.

"Because you're the odd one out. Don't you want to make Charlotte's wardrobe much more punk-styled and cool?" Questioned Drew.

"Like you'd let me do that," scoffed Derek, "you just want her to become a sexy blonde that fits your style."

"No I don't," insisted Drew, "how about this? You can change her wardrobe and I can change her hair and face."

"How can you change my face? I am _not _getting plastic surgery." I stated.

"I mean _makeup, _genius. Who has 69 IQ now?" He asked triumphantly. I glared at him, feeling myself turning red.

"So it's a deal?" Asked Derek.

"Of course," replied Drew, raising his hand for a high-five.

"Just don't regret it." I joked, slapping his hand. And boy I slapped hard.

**soo how do you like it? and who do you like more, Derek or Drew? c: tell me in the reviews~**


	5. Chapter 5

**more reviews c: yay~ I'm sorry this chapter is uber short, but at least it's funny c: enjoy~**

**flyingwingless: thanks(: and here's your wish~**

**gummybear: hai Justin c: thanks~**

The 'project' was supposed to start a week ago, but the three of us got too wrapped up in work (not Derek, he just skipped school so we didn't see him). Anyhow, Drew made me student body vice president and nobody cared. Oh well.

"Are we starting today?" Asked Drew, catching up to me in the hallway.

"I dunno. You want to?" I replied. It didn't really matter.

"Sure. It's not like there's anything better to do."

"Alright. So. First thing you gotta do is tell me what love means to you."

"Why? You want to date me?"

"Get serious. How many times did you actually fall in love with a girl?"

"How does that relate to anything?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm trying to change your playboy attitude first."

"Oh."

"So, answer me."

"Um, all the girls I've ever dated?" He looked at me like it was a stupid question.

I rolled my eyes again, "do you even know what 'falling in love' means?"

"Of course I do. It means you think they're hot and you want to 'have at it' with them."

"No!"

"Then what _does _it mean?"

"It means, um, it means... I don't know! I've never been in love before!"

"Aren't you in love with _me_?"

I sighed, "this is going nowhere. Let's try something else. Um, try being humble."

"Why the hell should I do that? Girls like cocky guys."

"I don't."

"So you want me to change into someone _you _would like?"

"No! Oh my god just listen to me!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be a b- about it."

"And stop swearing so much."

"Why? It's a way of life."

"It's a way of douchebags."

"..."

"Okay. Let's try it; I'll compliment you and you have to be humble about it."

"You can compliment me? I didn't think that was possible."

"... Seriously?"

"Just start."

"Okay, um, you look... _decent _today."

"You call that a compliment?"

"You call that acting humble?"

"Touche."

"Ugh. You suck at this. How about you go and compliment someone?"

"Really? That's my specialty."

"I mean, go compliment a _guy_."

"That's gay."

I raised my eyebrows.

"... Fine."

So I sat back, took a sip of my juice and watched Drew awkwardly walk up to a random guy. "Er... Hey. I just wanted to say; your shoes look _awesome._"

And all the juice came flying out of my mouth.

**the insults are pro right? XD. credits to my cousin for thinking of some c: and of course, reviews are always welcome~ and the next chapter is longer, I swear c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**hai c: so yuh, this chapter is awesome and funneh~ thanks for ze reivew c:**

**foodlover: hey mimi :3 thaanks bestfrangg**

Yesterday's 'lesson' was a disaster; after my major spit take in the hallway, Drew got pissed and started yelling at me, but I was laughing too hard to listen. Then we both decided that the lesson should end, since we both learned something. I learned to not drink juice when watching someone else fail, and Drew learned to not listen to my crazy ideas.

Today I was supposed start the 'project' with Derek, so I went up to the roof. Ironically, it was locked. _Oh right, I need to steal a key from the teachers' lounge. Like I'm going to do that._ Just then, the bell rang, so I shrugged and headed off to class.

After socials, I began walking towards science class, but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, startled, and faced Derek who was giving me yet another lopsided smile, "have you been looking for me?"

"Maybe," I replied nonchalantly.

He smirked, "you were too cowardy to steal the key from the teachers' lounge, huh?"

_How does this guy know everything? _"Uh, no. I was just-"

"Ah, whatever. It doesn't really matter to me. Anyways, are we starting the 'project' now?"

"Yeah; all you need to do is attend science class with me."

"No."

I scowled at him, "cmon, unless you prefer counseling for your violent ways..."

"... Fine, Miss Student Body Vice President."

I laughed and dragged him into science class. Of course, I was so lucky (sarcasm) to have Rosalya in the same class. She glared at me as I entered, but the glare turned into a loving gaze as Derek entered. I wanted to puke in my mouth.

The teacher looked surprised, "Derek? When was the last time you attended class?" I was glad she was one of my nice teachers.

He muttered something, shrugged and sat down in the nearest seat. "What Derek meant to say was," I said breezily, "he's sorry that he didn't attend class for a while, and that he'll try to make up for it whenever possible." _Gosh, I'd make a good voice actress. _Derek raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing.

"Oh, of course. Everyone deserves a second chance," the teacher said kindly.

As I sat down next to Derek, he said sarcastically, "thanks a lot."

"you should be thankful," I shot back, "I saved you from having to say that yourself." He gave me a sarcastic thankful smile and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Rosalya, pretending to sweet and sincere.

"None of your business," I hissed, annoyed.

"No need to be rude; I was just curious," she replied innocently.

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the lesson. Every once in a while, I'd glance at Derek and he'd be drawing graffiti on the desk with a sharpie. I sighed, getting rid of his rebellious ways would take a lot of work.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, indicating that class was over. Derek stretched and asked, "seriously Charlotte, how can you survive this torture every single day?"

I shrugged, "you get used to it."

Suddenly, Rosalya appeared in front of us and clung onto Derek's arm. "De-rek," she said in a high song voice, "we have the same next class together; can you walk with me there?" I made a barfing motion with my hands.

Derek laughed, "uh, no thanks, I'm thinking of ditching next class." He pulled her arm away from him.

She pouted and clung on harder, "where are you going? I could ditch my next class too."

He gave her a half-smile, "nah, you wouldn't be interested." And with that, he looked at me and said, "let's go."

"Uh, yeah." I said, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at Rosalya. Instead, I flashed her a fake smile and walked away with Derek.

"Wait, why are we ditching class?" I asked, as the question suddenly occurred to me.

He grinned, "we're going shopping."

So Derek led me to his bike outside; it was black with red designs. "It looks wicked," I complimented.

He laughed, "who says 'wicked' these days?"

"I do."

He laughed some more, got on his bike and gestured for me to get on. "Wait, where are the helmets?" I questioned.

"Don't worry; I won't crash the bike and kill us both," he replied sarcastically.

"I hope not." I muttered, and got on the bike.

Just then, a teacher came out from Spirit High, "hey!" She yelled, "where are you kids going?"

"Oh no-" I said, but Derek just started peddling.

"Stop right there!" Yelled the teacher, but she couldn't catch up to us.

"This is bad, you know." I warned.

"I know. But hey, I got some quota from attending the science class today," he pointed out.

I sighed, "I'll let you off the hook this time."

He laughed, "this time," he repeated, and sped up suddenly.

"Hey! Slow down!" I yelled, but the wind covered up my voice. I was forced to wrap my arms around his waist. Finally, Derek felt the awkwardness and slowed down.

"Sorry," he muttered, but I couldn't really hear him over the wind. After several more minutes of peddling, we arrived at the Baybrook Mall. He quickly parked his bike and led me inside.

"It's been ages since I've went shopping." I commented.

"I can tell," joked Derek. I grimaced. Then he dragged me into this punk-styled shop and I looked around skeptically. "Here," he said, handing me a black, long-sleeved off-shoulder top, "try this on."

I hesitated.

"Science class," he reminded me. I sighed and headed off to the change room. "Wait," he called, "try this on too." He handed me a pair of ripped jean-shorts that looked way too short.

"Isn't this what Drew would want to see me wear?" I accused.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly and gestured towards the change room. I went inside and immediately heard gossip from some teenage girls. "What's a hot bad boy like him, doing with an ugly tomboy like her?" One girl asked.

"I know right," said another, "I would _totally _be a better match for him."

If I was wasn't undressing right now, I would walk out and beat them up. Guess they're lucky.

I finished putting on the clothes and admired myself in the mirror. I looked _good. _Then I plastered on a killer smile and walked out of the change room. I looked meaningfully at the rude teenage girls while asking, "do I look okay?" awkwardly to Derek. It was seriously the first time in my life I've asked anyone this question.

He glanced up from the rack of clothes he was looking at, and gave me a lopsided smile, "you look like someone Drew would like."

I scowled, "is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He laughed, "yeah. Now go change back."

I changed and came back out, "wait, who's paying?" I asked, as the question just came to mind.

He smirked, "you are," I must've looked shocked, because he added, "but you can ask Drew to reimburse you."

"Psh, why would he do that?"

"Because he'll fall for you when he sees you in these clothes."

"Get serious."

**awesome right? c: review for more XD. kthxbai~**


	7. Chapter 7

**no reviews? then I shall publish an extra awesome chapter to amaze you guys into reviewing. LOLOL jk c; **

I wore my new clothes to school today, along my new red converses. I tried to be anonymous, but it's kind of hard, considering that I'm the SBVP (student body vice president) now. And thank god the teacher didn't recognize Derek and I yesterday, or I would be totally grounded right now.

Drew was the first to notice my new outfit. Figures. "Woah ho ho," he said in a perverted way, eying my legs, "nice jean-shorts."

I scowled at him, "nice face," I shot back.

Just then, the bell rang. "See you," I said quickly, and started to head down to class.

But Drew grabbed my arm, laughing, "Where are you going? We have a student council meeting this morning."

"Oh seriously? I have a French test this morning."

"Well everyone has to be rebellious once or twice."

"I don't know how much more I can stand." I muttered.

I walked into the room with Drew and noticed that everyone was just gazing around, bored. "Listen up everyone!" called Drew, and everyone became wide-awake immediately. "I have an announcement to make; we will be spending the week planning our upcoming spring formal." Everyone cheered.

I felt out of place, "_including me_?" I mouthed.

He raised his eyebrows, "_obviously,"_ he mouthed back. Turning to the class he said, "so, we have to make some arrangements. We will have 5 'jobs'. They are: the decorators, the speakers, the Djs, the suppliers, and the greeters. I will be a speaker. Now, raise your hand if you want to be a decorator." A bunch of people raised their hands and Drew scribbled their names on his notebook. _Wow, this guy is surprisingly organized. _When he asked for greeters, I raised my hand. I glanced at his notebook and looked at the list of names under 'greeters'; Cassie, Bella, Jake, Amber... _Wait, where's my name? _

"Drew," I hissed, "why didn't you write down my name for greeters?"

He rolled his eyes, "the student body president and vice president are always speakers, because they're important."

"If I'm _that_ important, why can't I choose any job I want?"

"... Fine, you can be a greeter, _but _you have to be a speaker as well."

"What kind of compromise is that?"

"My kind."

Then the bell rang and everyone hurried off to their next class, leaving me and Drew alone. "So, are you doing anything after school?" He said.

"Why?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Don't get your hopes up," he scoffed, "I'm not asking you out on a date or anything."

"You better not."

"Yet."

"Drew!"

"Okay, okay. I was thinking about bringing you over to my house."

"Because..?"

"I have a really good hairdresser who could give you a makeover, and we could also do a write up on what we're going to say as speakers."

_"Fun."_

"With me."

"... You wish."

So after school, Drew and I got chauffeured to his house. I almost forgot how big it was. "Tell my hairdresser to come." Drew told his butler.

"Um, I'm afraid that'll be less than convenient..." Said his butler nervously.

"Why?" Demanded Drew, "she's supposed to be on-call. That's why I hired her."

"O-okay. I'll try to contact her."

"You don't have to be so mean to your butler," I said, feeling a little sympathetic.

"Psh, whatever. He's just some guy my parents hired so they could go on their long, fairytale honeymoon."

"... Your parents don't take care of you?"

"They never did."

"... Sorry."

He laughed, "it's the first time you actually said something nice to me. Anyways, it's no big deal- I'm used to it. Okay enough of this awkward topic; let's work on our write-up." And so we headed down to the living room. "Now what should we say first..?" He asked.

"I dunno; I'm bad with presentations. How about you start it and I'll add ideas. Sound good?"

"Negative." But he did it anyways.

Two hours later, we finished writing a pretty decent draft. I thought Drew had forgotten about the makeover thing, but apparently not, because when a young lady walked into the living room, he yelled, "Candice! Where the f- hell were you!" I figured that she was the hairdresser.

Candice looked terrified, "I-I'm so s-sorry y-young master," she stuttered, her head bowed down, "miss Rosalya- I mean, your sister said I had to do her hair and-"

"I don't care! What makeover takes 2 hours?" Drew yelled, completely enraged, "you're fired!"

I thought she would say something, but instead, she collapsed onto the floor. I rushed over, "are you ok?" I asked. My eyes clouded with concern.

She gave me a weak smile, "y-yes. Thank you for being so kind."

"N-no..." I said softly. Turning to Drew, I snapped, "what the hell? You fire someone just because they're late?"

"She was _2 hours _late," Drew hissed.

"So what? We were busy doing the write up anyways! And besides, I don't care! If I, the person getting a makeover, don't mind, then why do you? If you fire her, who will give me a makeover? Your butler?"

"Well I-" but he stopped himself. He looked away and muttered, "fine, I won't fire Candice." I turned around and gave her a wink, "let the makeover begin."

Candice led me into the in-home salon and I tried not to gawk; it was so huge and contained every imaginable hair and makeup product. At least that was what _I _thought. "Sit down," Candice said kindly, "young master- I mean, Drew, is going to be waiting outside, in case you were wondering. So we can chat freely while I'm 'transforming' you." She smiled.

"Thanks," I replied, sitting on a comfortable salon chair.

"Now, would you like me to do your hair first, or your makeup?" She asked.

"Hair." I replied quickly; I wasn't particularly fond of makeup.

"Alright." She started spritzing water (I think) onto my hair, and looked through her drawers. "Drew told me how he wanted you to look, so I hope you don't mind having no say in this."

"I don't mind." I lied, trying to be polite. She _was_ giving me a free makeover, so why be picky?

Then I felt light tugs on my hair, "what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's a surprise," she winked. "So, how did you get to know Drew?"

"Um, it's a long story."

"If you don't want to explain, that's fine. But are you guys dating?"

I choked on air, "what? No," I replied, coughing.

"Then why is he asking me to makeover you?"

"Er, that's a long story too."

"It seems likes everything is a long story these days. Fine, fine, I shall tell you a long story then."

"Okay."

"Drew..." She lowered her voice, "is an orphan."

"W-what? Really?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"No... But is that why his parents, er, foster parents don't care about him?"

"That's not true. They _do _care about him; just in a long-distance sort of way."

"What do you mean?"

"They phone Samuel- the butler- once a week to ask how Drew's doing."

"Why don't they come back and check themselves?"

"Because..." Candice lowered her voice again, "while on their honeymoon in Italy, his mother got pregnant."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, because they plan on living in Italy with their _real _child, while taking responsibility of Drew."

"Oh my gosh..."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Wait, is Rosalya an orphan too?"

"Yes, but their foster parents love Drew more; that's why they only ask about him when they call. The thought of Rosalya never occurs to them; it's like they've adopted her by accident."

"So... Drew and Rosalya aren't related?"

"Precisely. Now close your eyes; I'm going to start on your makeup. Wait, scratch that. Charlotte, you are a natural beauty; you don't need makeup."

"R-really? Thank you."

She spun my chair around, "take a look."

I glanced into the mirror and oh. My. God.

I looked like a goddess- no, better than a goddess. At least, that was what _I _thought. My jet-black hair was masked by flattering highlights of honey, golden, and platinum blonde. My hair also became medium length, cascading just below my shoulders. My wispy bangs were curled to the side, covering my eyebrows. And the finishing touch? A simple white headband with a white rose. How did Candice manage to do this in just 15 minutes? I have no idea. I daintily ran my fingers through my smooth, silky hair, "is this a wig? Because my hair could never be this soft."

She laughed, "of course not. It's your natural hair; I just added a lot of hair extensions."

"Then... How did you dye my hair so fast?"

"I used spray-on; the liquid I put on your hair at the beginning."

"Oh... I thought it was water. Anyhow, thank you so much." I hugged her.

She laughed again, "don't thank me yet; I'm not done."

"You aren't?" I asked, confused.

"I still need to put your hair in some sort of up-do and change your clothes."

"But," _Isn't Derek supposed to change my wardrobe?_

"No buts. If I don't do the full job, Drew can fire me."

"Heh, okay." I said sheepishly.

Candice led me into a huge closet, "the outfit you need to wear is over there," she gestured to the far right, "come out when you're dressed."

"Alright." As soon as she closed the door I gawked around (again); the clothes were so stunningly beautiful. I walked over to the far right and gawked some more. There was a beautiful, silky, white, knee-length halter dress. A rosy pink ribbon was tied around the high waist line and the ends of the dress were layered and cut in an uneven pattern. Then I glanced at the shoes that lay on the bottom; they were cream-colored 3-inch heels. "How can I walk in these?" I muttered, but I changed into the dress and wore the heels anyways. There wasn't a mirror in the closet (ironically), so I had to step out of the room. Candice was waiting for me.

"You look wonderful," she complimented.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling, "but is there a mirror in here?"

"Yes, but I want to do your hair before you see the final result."

"Okay, go ahead." So I sat down once again. This time, we didn't chat, so she finished much faster- in about 2 minutes. Then, she passed me the hidden mirror and wow; I looked stunning. She had french-braided a small section of my hair and then tied the rest of my hair (including the braid) into a high ponytail, leaving out soft layers of my bangs. It was practical, which was ironic, since I was wearing a bridesmaid dress (at least, that was what I _thought _it was).

"Okay, my work is finally done," Candice announced, "now go into the living room and shock Drew." She winked.

"Thank you so much," I hugged her again, "I will someday repay you."

She smiled, "you want to repay me? Then come here often."

I smiled back, "I will."

I walked into the living room and saw Drew gazing around, bored. When his eyes drifted to me, they widened. He gawked and stuttered, "Ch-Charlotte? Is that... Is that you?"

I nodded.

"Oh my f- god," he looked like he was about to faint, "you look so," he tried to think of the right word, "_beautiful_."

For once I didn't snap at him. Instead, I smiled, "thanks to Candice."

"I just can't believe- oh my god, I swear you're going to be the hottest girl in Spirit High on Monday."

"We'll see." I started to walk towards him, but my heels got caught on something and sent me falling... Right into Drew's arms.

**yes, it's a cliffhanger c: -evil laugh- I have to get 2 or more reviews before I continue, problem? c:**

**if you don't know what to say on the review, just tell me if you're team Drew or team Derek x'D**


	8. Chapter 8

**one review? close enough c: and yea Drew is starting to fall for Charlotte c: enjoy~**

** thumbs up: thanks c:**

During the whole 'scene', I felt like the world went into slow motion. Me, flailing and falling, nearly hitting the ground, and Drew, rushing to me and wrapping his arms protectively around my shoulders. Then he looked down at me and time seemed to resume back to normal. Was it my imagination, or did he look like he wanted to lean in and kiss me? I shook away the thought while his face turned flustered. Yes, that's right, Drew the rich, arrogant playboy just blushed. That has got to be a first. "Um, are you ok?" He asked, his voice shaky.

I squinted at him, trying to read his expression. It seemed like a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and something else. Love? No, that can't be it. "Uh, yeah, as long as you stop holding me."

His eyes widened, "oh, right," he removed his arms from my shoulders and turned away. _Why does he seem so shy all of a sudden?_

"I guess I'll go change now..."

"No, it's ok, you can keep the clothes. Just go."

"Er, ok. See you." I waited for him to say 'bye' but he just turned away and headed towards... The kitchen? I shrugged and walked out of his house. I checked my watch: 7:01. _Damn, mom is going to kill me when she finds out I've been at a guy's house for 4 hours..._

And I'm right.

"Where have you been? I called you fifty billion times and you never answered! I was about to call 911! Did you know how worried I was? You're grounded!" Those were the words of welcome from my mom as I walked into my house.

"Sorry," I muttered. I held my head low and started to walk shamefully up to my room.

"Wait," called my mom, her voice filled with suspicion instead of anger.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress...? And why are you blonde? ... Did you go out this late to get a makeover? How did you get the money?" She walked over to me and looked at the tag of my dress. "Oh my god! This is Prada! This cost thousands of dollars!"

"What? Really?"

"You bought the dress! How can you not know?"

"N-no, my friend has a hairdresser and-"

"What? Your _friend _must be f- rich!"

"Erm, yeah."

"So who is she?"

"He."

"What? A _boy _bought you a dress? Then how did you go to his hairdresser..? Wait- are you guys _dating_?"

"Hell no! I just went to his house to-"

"Alone? What if he rapes you!"

"He didn't! We're just friends."

"Then why would a _friend _spend so much money on you?"

"It's a long story."

"Try me."

"I went to his house to do a project and his hairdresser was there so yeah." That wasn't the _whole _truth, but close enough.

"Hm. Then are you keeping the dress?"

"I dunno."

"Keep it. And by the way, you look _beautiful _in that hairstyle."

"Um, thanks." _Is she not mad anymore?_

"Your welcome. Now come into the kitchen, dinner's ready."

"Okay... But am I still grounded?"

"I'll let it go. _Once. _Just don't do it again."

Huzzah for me.

I woke up the next day and my hair was a mess. Not that I cared, because it was still highlighted and nice. I threw it back in a simple high ponytail and wore a graphic tee that said 'hi' on the front, and 'bye' on the back, and sweats. When I went downstairs, I saw my mom staring at me, "why did you tie your hair up? You look way prettier when you let it down."

"Who said I wanted to look _pretty_?" I replied sarcastically, before rushing out the door.

As soon as I entered the front door of Spirit High, almost everyone started staring at me. Despite the fact that I had matched my 'stunningly beautiful' highlighted hair with my usual tomboy clothes.

"Is that a wig?" That was the first thing Derek said when he saw me.

"Well hello to you too." I replied sarcastically.

"Okay, hi, but answer my question."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, it's not a wig."

"Then how-?"

Just then, the bell rang, "see you." I called, starting to walk to class. Then I stopped and turned back at Derek, "wait, come to class with me."

He gave me a look, "no."

"... We can go shopping after."

"Nah."

I scowled at him, "cmon..." I used Rosalya's high pitched, innocent voice.

He laughed, "since you're so _sincere_, I'll accept."

And of course, at that exact moment, Rosalya and her posse of douchebags walked over. She glared at me, "what were you doing at my brother's house?" She accused, "did you seduce him so he would tell his hairdresser to makeover your hideous face? Gold digger."

"What?" I yelled. _This b- didn't know anything._

_ "_What?" She repeated, "rumors spread fast. I guess your social life is going to be screwed."

I was about to slap her, but suddenly Drew showed up out of nowhere and slapped her first. "B-, you don't know anything!"

Then tears started streaming down her face, "D-Drew? How could you- I'm your sister- she's the b-!"

"Rosalya, watch your mouth," said Derek nonchalantly. Then he put his arm around me, "don't call my girlfriend a b-." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"W-what?" I sputtered, my face turning red.

"What?" Rosalya screamed, and she ran off, crying like Niagara Falls. Her posse followed, stunned. _What just happened? Did Drew and Derek both defend me? Wow._

"What was that about?" Accused Drew, as soon as they left.

"What?" Asked Derek innocently, "all I did was lie to Rosalya that Charlotte's my girlfriend so she would give up on me. Why? Are you jealous?"

And that was when Drew turned red. Again. "No! I was just-"

Derek laughed, "you like Charlotte, don't you."

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes, bro. Or else why would you be so anxious?"

"N-no! I bet you like her!"

"Of course I do."

"What!"

"As a _friend._ Gosh, this is what I'm talking about; you're so protective of her."

"Um guys, I'm still here; _listening to your whole conversation," _I looked meaningfully at Derek, "so stop talking about me."

"I bet Drew wants to keep talking about you." Derek smirked.

"Get serious."

"I am serious."

"Okay, I don't care if you're serious, but I don't like Charlotte!" Drew insisted.

"Whatever you say..." Derek said mockingly.

I scowled at both of them, "go to class."

And that was when the bell rang. Fantastic.

**yea this chappie is mostly talking but w/e. did anyone else find the convo between Charlotte and her mom funny? :3 anyways, review for cookies and chocolate c: tehe.**

**and who do you want Charlotte to end up with? Derek or Drew? tell me in ze reviews~**


	9. Chapter 9

**uploading another chappie while impatiently waiting for a review c: enjoy~ **

Drew was on my mind all day today. Did he actually like me? Psh, of course not. Why would he choose me over pretty girls like Marina? But he _did _slap his 'sister' because of me... _And _he blushed twice. Agh, I'm so confused.

"Hey Charlotte!" Drew called. He walked up to me after school, "are we going to do some training today?"

"Sure?" I replied, shrugging.

"So... What are you are to be going to 'teach' me?"

"Hm, how about you go apologize to all the girls that were brokenhearted because of you?"

"What? That's gay."

"I've heard that line before..."

"What's it in for me?"

"What do you want?"

"A date."

"What?"

"As _friends."_

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"... Since when were you polite?"

"Since now."

"You don't say."

"So is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"..."

"Fine, but you have to apologize first."

"Okay. Sorry."

I scowled at him, "you know what I mean."

"No I don't, explain it to me."

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"I know; it's because I'm so hot."

"I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay. Gosh, you're so pushy."

"You just noticed?"

It was pretty entertaining to watch Drew awkwardly walk up the the brokenhearted girls and apologizing. I just had one complaint; why did all the girls react the same? Here's what I meant; Drew would apologize, and they would all say, "it's okay! If you want a second chance, I'll give it to you!" And then they would hug him and smile. I mean, seriously girls? He was a _playboy _and he _broke your heart. _Just because he said 'sorry', doesn't mean he changed. I was really glad it was fake, or else those girls would be hurt all over again. Marina's reaction was the only different one though; she screamed "I love you!" Classic.

"So, did you 'learn' anything from that?" I asked Drew, after he was done.

"Yeah; I learned that girls are really gullible." Drew answered, smirking.

"... You're hopeless."

"Then I guess you have a date with a hopeless guy."

"Lucky me."

Drew took me to a high class restaurant with classy chandeliers and waiters in expensive suits. Everyone in there was dressed in formal wear, and I felt out of place in my graphic tee and jeans. "Er... I don't really like these places..." I started.

"Too bad for you then." Drew shot back while a waiter with a french accent led us to a table for two. I seriously think of this as a date now. Meh, whatever; I like free food.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked, handing us a pristine menu.

"I'm thinking about it, so can you leave us?" Drew motioned him to leave.

"Of course." The waiter replied, dipping his head.

I looked through the menu and gawked, "$20 for a glass of water?"

Drew shrugged like it was no big deal, "they serve fresh, crystalline, mountain water."

"B-but, who can taste the difference between that and tap water?"

"I can."

"You don't say."

He sighed, "whatever. Just order something; it's on me."

"Okay..." I flipped through the menu, "I'll take the lemon chicken."

"Don't you want a drink?"

"No."

He sighed again, "then I'll order one for you." He waved for the waiter to come over and said, "we'll take lemon chicken, clam chowder, fish sticks, and water."

"I don't want twenty dollars worth of water!"

"Well hm, I already ordered it."

Ten minutes later, a waitress arrived with the lemon chicken and it smelled _amazing. _"If it tastes as awesome as it smells, I'm in heaven..." I muttered, before digging in impolitely. _Oh. My. Gosh. _

I must've had a lovestruck expression, because Drew laughed, "is it _that _heavenly?"

"So what if it is?" I shot back.

He made a face, "you must have low standards. The lemon sauce tastes shallow."

"Just like you."

"Excuse me, but remember who's paying for the $125 chicken."

I choked, "w-what? $125! I could buy 20 lemon chickens with that money!"

"Weren't you the one who just said it was _heavenly?_"

"That's different!"

"Then how does it taste now?"

"Saltier than ever."

**yeahh nothing really interesting happened in this chappie *facepalm* but hey, Charlotte and Drew went on their first date :3 kudos to the people who like CharlottexDrew~ and everyone else stay tuned! next chapter is going to be CharlottexDerek ^^ while you're waiting, why not R&R? *cough* I'll update faster if you do so *cough* -puts on innocent face-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haii~ This is my fave chappie so far c: So enjoy;;**

** Rhein: I know, but I didn't want Derek to kiss Charlotte on the lips. Yet. :3 **

The next day at school, as soon as I entered the courtyard, Rosalya pushed me over. "Why do you keep slutting around with my brother and Derek?" She demanded, "they'll never like you."

I got on my feet and pushed her back, harder. "You're calling me a slut? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" I snapped.

Rosalya turned red and furious. Then she whistled and some tough guys showed up by her side. She hissed something to them, and the guys started to walk towards me with their hands curled up into a fist. They looked like they could beat me up easily, so I turned and ran the other way. I didn't get far before one of them shoved me over onto the pavement. My hands hit the ground first and they started bleeding. I got up, but as soon as I did, another guy hit me hard in the head, almost knocking me out. I crashed into the pavement once again, and when I looked up, my eyesight was blurry, the world was spinning, and my head hurt like hell. I felt jabs of pain on my hands and legs, and I heard them shouting, "get up! Are you too weak?" Then they grew impatient, so one of them grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow. _This is the end. This is the end. _But the blow never came. I didn't know if it was a hallucination or not, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the tough guys getting beat up by someone. Then it was all black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in someone's arms. I squinted at the person's face, but I see or think straight. The person saw me open my eyes and whispered, "hang in there, it's okay." I mustered up all my strength to nod.

I kept staring at the person's face, until finally, I could recognize it. "Derek?" I whispered.

"Shh... Don't talk. Sleep." Derek replied softly, "we're almost there." _Where? _I listened to his quick footsteps hitting the ground and feel asleep in his arms.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a bed, feeling much better. Derek was sitting in a chair next to the bed and when he saw me open my eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay," he said.

"Y-yeah.. But where are we?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky.

"We're in the nurse's office."

"Oh.. Okay."

"So what happened? Did you piss off some gang members?"

"N-no, when I got to school, Rosalya and I started fighting and she told those guys to beat me up."

"What? Rosalya did it! Why?"

"I... I don't know." _I better not make him feel guilty; if it weren't for him, I might be dead right now._

"Okay, but are you still hurt? The nurse gave you some painkillers and treated your legs and hands."

"Well, my head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine. By the way... Did you beat up those guys?"

The door opened and Drew stood in the doorway. Anger took over Derek and he shoved Drew violently against the wall. "Why did your sister tell gang members to beat up Charlotte?" He hissed.

Drew glared at him, "how would I know? And why are you so mad? It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! While she was getting beat up, where were you? Flirting? Showing off?"

Drew pushed him away, "no! I was-"

"Shut up you guys!" I yelled, then my head started hurting like hell again, "Drew, I don't want to see you right now. Go."

"Yeah, go." Derek repeated, jabbing his finger towards the door.

Drew sighed heavily, "fine," he looked over at me, "sorry. Get well soon." Then he walked out and shut the door.

"Do you want me to go too?" Derek asked softly.

"No, it's okay." I replied.

He smiled, "do you need anything?"

I thought for a moment, "yeah; can you sing to me?"

"Sing?"

"Yeah. Anything. Please?"

"Alright." Then he started singing in a soft voice. I didn't really hear what he was singing, but I just remembered that it was beautiful. I think it was a love song, but before I could ponder about it, I fell asleep to the sweet melody.

When I woke up, Derek was gone, and I was alone in the silent office. I thought about the events of the day, and smiled.

I whispered, "you've passed."

**Soo... It's gewd riiight? c: Short but bittersweet~ R&R for more c;**

**xo, P3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not uploading in a while! I got caught up in some real life complications, but no fear, I'm back ^^ It's short, but better than nothing right? c:**

** InsanelyWitchyMarauderette: Hahah, same here c: I'm kinda leaning towards Derek though... But shh! Don't tell anyone ;3**

I healed pretty quickly. So quick that by the time I went home, my mom didn't even notice; she just raised her eyebrows at my scarred legs. Then I (once again,) silently thanked Derek for saving my life, almost literally.

The next day, I caught Drew glancing at me from across the room, but I ignored him. I knew I was being difficult, because it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help feeling pissed anyways. When I saw him walking towards me, I quickly walked the other way, but he caught up to me. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't know Rosalya would do this..."

"Whatever." I snapped, about to walk off.

Drew grabbed my arm, "please, listen to me."

"60 seconds."

"W-what?"

"45 seconds."

"Are... Are you okay?"

"30 seconds."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from them. Truly."

"15 seconds."

"I could make up for it! I'll... I'll do anything you want!"

I yanked my arm away from him, "I listened."

I started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm again, "wait! There's a student council meeting today at lunch. Please come?"

"Let me go."I yanked my arm away from him again and walked off right when the bell rang.

_Should I go? If I go, then that means I've forgiven him. But if I don't, there might be consequences. _I sighed, _well I'll have to forgive him sometime..._

My stomach grumbled as I walked into the student council room at lunch. Drew's eyes brightened when he saw me, "Charlotte! You came, thanks."

_ "_Mhm..." I said distractedly. I could practically read his mind; he was thinking 'did she forgive me?'.

Drew dragged me to the front of the room and announced, "as you all know, the spring formal is less than a week away, so we better start wrapping up our preparations. Charlotte and I will be suppliers for the day."

"_I never said that." _I mouthed. He shrugged innocently and I scowled at him.

"_Joke's on you." _He mouthed. Guess it's deja vu all over again.

After school, I walked out with Drew and Derek walked up to us, "hey," he said to me, completely ignoring Drew, "are you okay?"

I smiled, "yup." Was it my imagination, or did Drew look jealous just now?

"Cool," said Derek, smirking at Drew, "so are we doing training today?"

"Nope." I replied.

He looked slightly confused, "why?"

"You've passed."

"Really? … Why- oh. Thanks." _Wow, Derek is pretty smart to figure that out. _

"So anyways," Drew said loudly, interrupting us, "if you don't mind, Charlotte and I are going to go on a _date _now."

Derek smirked, "have fun." Then he winked knowingly.

"What? No-" I felt my cheeks turning red.

"We will have fun." Drew called to Derek, dragging me away. _This guy really pisses me off sometimes._

He led me to his BMW, and his driver chauffeured us to a bulk party suppliers shop. "We're here," the driver announced, yawning.

Drew winked, "cmon and watch the shopping expert," and dragged me inside. And that was no joke.

I spent the afternoon following Drew around the huge building. He expertly sauntered around the building, pointing at various objects rapidly while the workers rushed to get it for him. He had ended up buying tables, chairs, DJ equipment, and even a disco ball. Then he ordered refreshments and food that were to be brought fresh to the school an hour before the dance started. I was pretty amazed at his thoughtfulness. "Now, off to our next destination." Drew announced.

"Huh? Aren't we done shopping for supplies?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're done shopping for the _supplies,_ but we still need to shop for your dress." He winked.

"Oh... Um, thanks, but can't I just wear the dress you gave me before?"

He sighed, "you're so simpleminded. This dance is going to be a _spring formal_, not a little party."

"S-so, you're saying the dress you gave me before was a 'little party dress'?"

"Bang on."

So Drew and I got chauffeured to (guess what?) Baybrook Mall. "Not here again..." I mumbled.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Oh nothing." I said quickly, not wanting to tell him about Derek's trip here with me. Drew seemed way too jealous these days.

He shrugged, "alright," and he led me into a high class shop filled with brand name formal wear.

"These clothes are so not my style." I commented.

"No duh. But who wears sweatpants to a dance?" Drew snorted.

"Who said I did?" I shot back.

"I never said you did." I glared at him, but he shrugged it off and said, "okay, go try this on." He gestured to a black strapless dress with a tutu-like skirt.

"W-what? That's so short!" I swear it wasn't long enough to cover my 'sensitive parts'.

"You never know until you try it," Drew said, "cmon, don't be boring."

"You're not very fun either, in case you haven't noticed."

"I never said I was fun."

"So you finally admitted it."

"... Just try on the dress."

I tried it on, and boy did it take courage to step out of that change room. My cheeks turned tomato-red as I walked in front of Drew, who said dreamily, "I love you."

**Yuup, it's a cliffhanger c: But dw, I'll update again sometime this week ^^**

**xo, P3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy~ K so, this is the last chappie I wrote ahead of time, so I have no idea what should happen in the next one ^^" It's short, but all the drama makes up for it c: **

Are my ears deceiving me, or did Drew just say he loved me? I swallowed suddenly and started coughing, "w-what? What did you just say?"

Then Drew turned as red as I was. "I said, um, I meant I loved the dress. N-not... The person.." He corrected, his voice trailing off with uncertainty.

"Oh... Right." I replied, not believing him but pretending I did so he wouldn't feel so awkward. Actually it was more to my benefit, but close enough.

He cleared his throat, "so uh, should we go now?"

"What about the dress?"

"You... Like it right? I'll buy it so let's leave."

"Actually-" I started, but he was already gesturing for me to go into the change room. When I went inside, my cell phone rang and I picked it up, expecting my mom to be on the line. "Hello?"

"H-hello? Is this Charlotte?" It was a nervous teenage girl's voice.

"Um, yeah. Who is this?"

"Bella. Remember me? You know, the girl at Drew's house party?"

"What..? Oh... Yeah, I remember you. But how did you get my number?"

"That's not important, is it? I called you to ask for a favor... Can you help me?"

"It depends what the favor is."

"Oh! Of course... Um... Do you mind picking up my notebook from room 342 and putting it inside my locker? I'm so absent-minded and I'm always forgetting things. I don't want anyone to steal it so..."

"Er, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why can't you do it yourself?"

"W-well you see, I live really far away, and here the buses stop running after 9pm."

_What? It's 9pm already? _I took a quick look at my watch. It read 8:36pm. _Crap! My mom is going to freak out again!_

"Hello? Are you still there?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yeah. But right now it's only a little past 8:30, so shouldn't you be able to make it if you hurry?"

"Like I said, I live far away. So can you help me? Please? That notebook is _really _important to me. I put all my notes in there, and especially since exams are coming up, I don't want to lose it."

She sounded really desperate, so I replied, "alright."

Now she sounded relieved, "thank you! I'll owe you one."

"Wait, don't you need to tell me your locker number and combo?"

"Uh... Why don't you find the notebook first and then call me so I can tell you my locket combo?"

Was it me, or did Bella sound like she didn't want to tell me much information? I shrugged it off; she seemed like a nice person at Drew's party. "Alright," I said again.

"Thank you so much! Bye."

"Bye."

Suddenly, Drew started banging on the door, "Charlotte? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I called, and quickly finished changing.

I walked out to Drew and asked, "um, do you mind driving me to Spirit High?

"Why?" He questioned.

"Personal reasons." I didn't want to tell him because he'll just laugh at my silliness.

He shrugged, "kay."

When we reached the school, I waved and his driver drove him away.

The school seemed a bit creepy at night, but it was alright when I turned on the lights. It was kind of weird how there was nobody else inside and yet the doors were not locked. Maybe I was an idiot, but I just didn't know what was going on. _What was the class number again? 343? 342? _I couldn't remember, so I called Bella. The line was busy. I shrugged and headed off towards that direction, since I was pretty sure it was one of those room numbers. Then I remembered that there was a shortcut outside. But as soon as I went outside, I saw Drew's BMW. _What's going on? _I was about to call out to him, but when he saw me, his eyes filled with anger. He pushed me aside and I stumbled to the side of the door. I watched as he sprinted inside and opening a closet door that was locked from the outside. Inside the closet, was Rosalya. She was pale and sweating, and her lip trembled as she tried to speak. Drew pulled her in close and repeated "it's okay, it's okay," reminding me of Derek. Then he pulled away gently to face me. Without a word, he slapped me.

My face burned and tears filled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them

fall. "W-what? What is going on? Why did you- I didn't do anything! It's a m-" My words weren't making any sense; I was so confused and... Hurt? I blinked back my tears.

"Misunderstanding?" Drew yelled, "I don't think so! Are you too stupid to understand? Then let me explain it to you. You told me to drop you off at school for _personal reasons_, you cornered Rosalya, locked her in a closet because you knew that she's claustrophobic, and tried to get away. I understand that you're mad at her because she told gang members to beat you up, but I didn't think you would stoop _this _low! She could've died in there!"

"W-what? I didn't know she was claustrophobic, and I didn't do it! What really happened was-"

"Liar! I won't ever trust you again! Maybe Rosalya was right- you are a gold digger." His voice lowered, "I can't believe I fell for you." And with that, he picked up Rosalya in his arms and walked to his car.

I stood there and closed my eyes while a single tear slid down my face. I felt framed, confused, hurt and most of all; betrayal. Bella had betrayed my trust and by now I was pretty sure about how she did it. She and Rosalya worked together, and she called me while she was in front of Rosalya. Then she locked her in and Rosalya did it willingly. Bella probably spied on me and when she saw me show up, she called Rosalya and Rosalya called Drew to come save her. I had to say, their timing was pretty exact, and their plan was pretty complicated and risky. Lucky for them, it worked. Why did they go through all that to make Drew hate me? Bella liked Cody and Rosalya liked Derek and couldn't possibly like her own brother... Yet she seemed so jealous, way more jealous than a sister disliking her brother's crush because he pays less attention to her. Then I remembered what Candice had told me; _Drew is an orphan, and so is Rosalya. They are not related at all. _My heart stopped; could Rosalya possibly know this?

**-Gasp- Another cliffy~! Haha c: So yeah, Charlotte is framed :c I just felt that she never experienced any hardships so I conjured one up for her ^^ Reviews are appreciated since I need lots of ideas for the next chapter~ WRITERS BLOCK. **

**xo, P3**


End file.
